All Because of CrumpleHorned Snorkacks
by One Who Hunts
Summary: They say you find love in the strangest places. If she could rephrase it, it'd be: "You find love at the strangest times, over the strangest things, and you never expect it."


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I wish I did...ugh...where's a genie when you need one?**

**A/N: Yeah, I know Neville and Luna aren't ment to be, but I just like them. Elise and I both believe in them and we don't care what J.K. Rowling says. Besides, they're cute together. Admit it, you think so too. And reviews are always welcome. **

* * *

**All Because of Crumple Horned Snorkack....**

It was a lovely spring as Ginny and Luna were walking down to Care of Magical Creatures. "Ugh! I hate walking, why do we take this class?" Ginny complained. "Because, there are many different types of animals, yet to be discovered. Like when you breed animals like the Crumple--" Luna was going on until Ginny interupted, "Luna! Speak human, please." "There are many magical creatures that are interbreed, you know, two animals at once?" Luna hated in when Ginny didn't understand.

One steaming Luna Lovegood was as ticked as ever. Normally, she took teasing well, but this was a different case. _What have I ever done to them? _Luna thought to herself. Maybe we should go back.

~FLASHBACK~

_Luna was walking into the Great Hall, minding her own buisness, when Crabbe and Goyle decided to ruin her day. "Hey Loony!" Shouted Crabbe, over the talk of everyone else, "How's your crackpot Daddy doing? Probably on his way to blowing himself up like your dilusional mother!" No way he just said that. Malfoy then butted in, "I wouldn't be surprised if you met the same fate, you and your Crumple Horned Snorkacks!" At that, Crabbe, Goyle, and Malfoy all started laughing. A few more comments from the three and Luna was done. She stormed out of the Great Hall. Like she really needed that._

~END OF FLASHBACK~

Luna was too busy running the flashback in her mind, she didn't see who was next to her. "Luna!" he called, Luna snapped out of it at once. "Luna, are you alright?" he asked. "Neville! Thank God it's you!" Luna cried while hugging him. "Uh...yeah, what happened?" he asked confused, then broke the hug. Luna explained everything while Neville listened carefully.

No one had ever really paid much attention to Luna before. _Except Daddy, or course, _Luna thought to herself. "Luna, you know they're just stupid gits who don't have anything better to do with their miserable life!" Neville said. "Neville?" Luna asked him. "hmm?" was his short reply. Was this going to be the moment of truth?! "Oh..nevermind, it's stupid." She said, trying to avoid the subject, she looked down at her feet. Neville lifted her chin with his hand, "Luna, you know you can tell me anything, right?" He looked deep into her crystal blue eyes. "Well..."

Then something surprising had happened. Somthing Luna didn't expect. Heck, Neville didnt expect it. Neville had kissed her. A long time later, they broke apart. "Wow." was all Neville could manage. Luna the same.

Several days had passed. Luna was jumping up and down in Herbolagy. "Luna, what's wrong with you?" Ginny whispered to her. "Nothing," she lied. "Oh. Come on, Luna, I know when your lying." Ginny said putting a hand on her hip.

"You really want to know?"

"Duh!"

"If I tell you, you can't tell anyone. That includes Harry."

"I--OK. Now, tell me!"

Luna leaned in so she could whisper in Ginny's ear. "Neville and I are dating." Ginny's eyes grew wide, and Luna put a hand over her mouth to stop her from screaming. Luna just smiled.

Luna and Neville were sitting by the Black Lake. She was reading, and Neville was just enjoying the company. "So...uh," Neville broke the silence, "what'cha reading?" The silence was killing Neville. "Nothing..just Hogwarts, A History." she replied. Neville looked at her with raised eyebrows. "Well, Hermione is always quoting it, and so is Ginny, and I thought I might as well just read it." Neville laughed.

"Luna?" He asked. "Hmm?" was her reply. "Have you ever noticed how we came to be?" Neville said, while staring into the lake. "All because I got mad at Malfoy for insulting my dad and me. Oh, and Crumple-Horned Snorkacks." Luna said, shaking at that memory. "All because of Crumple-Horned Snorkacks." Neville shortened it. Luna couldn't wait to tell Ginny.

* * *

Push that nice little button that says "review." You know you want to;)


End file.
